


Чёртов ёж

by tetralibria



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetralibria/pseuds/tetralibria
Summary: — Думаете, мы должны написать отчёт об этом или посоветоваться со Звёздным Флотом? — Наивно спрашивает Паша, аккуратно выглядывающий из-за плеча капитана на раскрывшуюся перед ним картину. Кирк не ведёт даже ухом, замерев на месте и не сводя глаз от Боунса. Ну, или от того Леонарда, каким он теперь стал. — Кэптин?





	Чёртов ёж

— Думаете, мы должны написать отчёт об этом или посоветоваться со Звёздным Флотом? — Наивно спрашивает Паша, аккуратно выглядывающий из-за плеча капитана на раскрывшуюся перед ним картину. Кирк не ведёт даже ухом, замерев на месте и не сводя глаз от Боунса. Ну, или от того Леонарда, каким он теперь стал. — Кэптин?   
— Не думаю, что нам поверят… — Протягивает Кирк, делая шаг назад, ближе к Чехову. Повернувшись к парню боком, капитан продолжает: — Как мы объясним чёртового ежа на борту?  
  
      Чехов чувствует, что капитан находится на грани истерики и панической атаки и, неожиданно для самого себя, перенимает его эмоции, начиная слегка задыхаться и паниковать больше, чем было до этого.  
  
— Расскажи ещё раз, Павел, с самого начала, — Кирк медленно присаживается на кровать медотсека, теперь уже любезно законсервированного им самим изнутри, чтобы не дать новости распространиться дальше, чем необходимо.  
— Ну-у-у…. — Чехов виновато почёсывает затылок, уставившись взглядом на свои ноги, — Я хотел предложить доктору МакКою выпить немного, у нас это частое дело, мы оба…  
— Это понятно, — кивает Кирк, слегка поджав губы, — давай ближе к делу.  
— Я захожу в отсек, а он…  
  
      Дальнейшие слова Паши рассеиваются в воздухе, когда Джим понимает, что Боунс подполз к нему, и, неуклюже и смешно подпрыгивая, пытается забраться к нему на колени, буквально заставляя его помочь ему. Джим с невиданным удовольствием берёт ежа-Боунса в свою ладонь, аккуратно переворачивая его на спину и щекоча пузико, в то время как сам ёж фыркает. Поди разбери — рад он, или нет — в этом и есть весь Боунс. Но Кирк надеется, что всё-таки ему нравится, и, после очередного фырка, он продолжает щекотать его ещё сильнее, приговаривая: _" Да брось, Боунс, тебе же нравится!_ " — тем самым отрывая Пашу от рассказа, который теперь не отводит от капитана и начмеда взгляд, нервно перетаптываясь на месте. В голове парнишки появляется одна идея и, не преминув ею воспользоваться, он набирает по коммуникатору первого помощника, незаметно для так увлёкшегося нервно фыркающим МакКоем капитана.   
  
      Что уж говорить — Спок прибывает почти незамедлительно, используя свой главный код для открытия всех дверей на корабле, и застывает на месте, едва та аккуратно за ним закрывается. Представшая перед ним картина повергает вулканца в шок — капитан играет с земным животным на борту.   
  
— Хэй, Спок, — по-детски радостно восклицает Кирк, едва заметив помощника краем глаза, — это Боунс.   
— Я ничего не понимаю, капитан, — приподнимает в своей манере вулканец бровь, переводя взгляд со слегка одуревшего от смеха капитана на нервного Чехова.  
— Я щас вам всё объясню! — Ещё сильнее разнервничавшийся Паша восклицает на русском, быстро проходясь по основным точкам своего рассказа, заключающимся в том, что он ни капли не сомневается, что это доктор МакКой. Вон, даже карта пациента рядом лежит, над которой он работал совсем недавно. Спок, привыкший ко многим поворотам судьбы за время путешествия на Энтерпрайз, становится рядом с капитаном, протягивая ежу палец, чтобы удостовериться, что он реален. Когда тот кусает его, Спок делает шаг назад, и, с горящими от азарта почти человеческими глазами, восхищённым шёпотом произносит:  
— Очаровательно.  
  
      В таком темпе проходит двадцать минут. За двадцать минут капитан свыкся с мыслью о том, что многое в мире происходит без его ведома, что его лучший друг — ёж, что Чехов икает, когда совсем перенервничает, в каждом перерыве восклицая “ _ё-моё!_ ”, и что в Споке всё-таки больше от человека, чем от вулканца. И, после очередного почёсывания пузика, всю эту святую троицу прерывает МакКой, буквально вырвавшийся из своего кабинета с “вороньим гнездом” на голове и коммуникатором в руке, и, обведя их гневным взглядом, проникновенно-агрессивно спросил:  
— Джим, какого чёрта персонал не может попасть в медотсек?


End file.
